


Deduce me a picnic

by BlissfulDetectives



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Harry Potter AU, Just a ravenclaw and gryffindor in love, M/M, Teenlock, sherlock/harry potter crossover - Freeform, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulDetectives/pseuds/BlissfulDetectives
Summary: Sherlock decides to skip Defence Against the Dark Arts and drags John into the Forbidden Forest instead. John hates the forest, but how bad can it be, really?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> Sorry i haven't posted anything in the longest time. I've been so busy with life and have been desperate to get writing new fics. This is another old one of mine that I've been meaning to post. Hope you like it, harry potter and sherlock crossovers are a favourite of mine. It was the first ever fic I wrote so sorry if it's a bit shabby.
> 
> I hope you like it, kudos and comments would be really appreciated as well as requests for anything johnlock related.

\-------------

As the bell rang to signal the end of Charms class, John stood from his seat, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"God, I can't deal with double Defence with this new Professor Entwhistle - or whatever his name is," he heard a voice in his ear and turned his head to see his fellow Gryffindor Greg towering over him with a frustrated expression etched upon his tanned face.

"Oh, I don't think it's that bad. The lessons are still just as entertaining." If not even more, John wanted to add.

"Sure, only because they switched our timetables so we're with the Ravenclaws," Greg sniggered knowingly as they made their way into the Entrance Hall.

Before John could reply, his blue eyes rested upon a tall figure leaning against one of the pillars with an open Arthimancy textbook in one hand and a basket in the other - those eyes which John had many times stared into longingly were skimming rapidly along the page, making sure that no words were missed. John was vaguely aware that Greg was still speaking, but he didn't process a single word. He gave him a quick "See you later," and immediately made his way over to his boyfriend.

"Hello John," Sherlock stated cooly without tearing his eyes away from the book. John raised an eyebrow and glanced at the amount of pupils around them that were still making their way to class.

"That could've been anyone. You didn't even look up."

"I can always tell when you're approaching. You walk a lot quicker on Wednesdays and Fridays even though you have the dullest lessons, suggesting your excited about something. And today you have lessons all day, hence why you're walking a bit hunched over - you have 5 textbooks in your bag, heavy textbooks. That and the fact that you always clear your throat before you reach me, you never know you're doing it. That suggests-"

"Shut up. Come on, we have double Defence," John cut him off and rolled his eyes.

The Ravenclaw frowned and marked his page, closing his book and walking beside John. "Boring. I have no time for Entwhistle - he's cheating on his wife with the head of The Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office in the Ministry. Let's do something a bit more exciting."

"Like what?"

"Picnic in the forbidden Forest. ...Could be dangerous," he added with a smirk and sideways glance.

"You are going to get us expelled one of these days Sherlock."

"Don't be silly, McGonagall likes me far too much for that. And Pomfrey adores it when you help out in the hospital wing. She would never allow it." John stumbled slightly down the hill but Sherlock grabbed hold of his hand and steadied him, not letting go for the rest of the way. John squeezed Sherlock's fingers tightly as they walked past Hagrid's hut and into the dark, tree-filled abyss.

\---------------


	2. Chapter 2

\-------------

"Just here then?" John asked hopefully, pointing to a nice spot still well in the clearing. He'd never been a fan of the forest. 

"Come on John, don't be boring. Just a little further," Sherlock pulled him further in, the noise of branches snapping under their feet echoed eerily. He let go of John's hand in order to cast Lumos, with John followed suit. The cold autumn air made their breath visible in front of their faces and John wrapped his cloak further around his body.

"Ah, here we are," Sherlock stopped, pointing his wand to a large space surrounded by a circle of trees.

There was a fallen log in the middle along with leaves and more twigs littering the earth. John cast a Transfiguration spell on the log and watched it turn into a comfy looking two-seater couch. Sherlock put the picnic basket down and pointed his wand at a pile of twigs, smiling as they went up in bright orange flames. John immediately went over to the couch and flopped down on it, happy to be rid of the weight of those extremely heavy books Sherlock had quite correctly deduced. He felt a dip in the couch which indicated his boyfriend was next to him.

"Here, I got your favourite. Jam sandwiches."

He smiled and took it from Sherlock. "Have you been sneaking into the kitchens and hassling the house-elves again?"

"Obviously."

John shook his head and took a bite out of the sandwich. He sat admiring the fire, loving the warm air against his face until he realised that Sherlock hadn't spoken in almost three minutes. "Are you alright?" he asked, after he'd finished eating. He scooted closer and looked at his boyfriend.

"Yes. What makes you think otherwise?"

"You haven't spoken in a while and you aren't eating anything."

Sherlock looked into John's eyes, thinking. "I had a revelation last night," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh?" John was curious now.

"Before we started...dating, I didn't believe in relationships. Mycroft had taught me that they made people vulnerable and naïve and distracted them from what's actually important. But...you've changed my opinion. So much so, in fact, that it actually caused me to realise that I was feeling something for you that I've never felt for anyone. Ever." Sherlock let out a breath and turned up the collar of his cloak against the autumn chill. John waited, even more curious than before. "John I...I love you. I'm in love. With you. And...that's it. That was my revelation. Last night." He started to fiddle with his blue Ravenclaw scarf, not meeting John's eyes.

John gaped, his eyes wide. Sherlock...loved him? Was in love with him? They hadn't been dating for all that long. Since May of the previous school year. It was now October. John closed his mouth, but didn't stop staring at Sherlock. But he didn't _just_ stare. He deduced. Looking at Sherlock right at that moment, John surprised himself at how much he could now read about the boy sitting beside him. John could remember when their friendship started during 4th year and Sherlock was so closed off and untrusting. But now, he was as open now as one of his Arithmancy books, wearing his heart on his sleeve for him and all of the forest to see. The fiddling suggested nervousness and the aversion of the eyes indicated embarrassment and fear. _But fe__ar of what?_ he thought._ His feelings not being returned?_

John moved from his position on the couch and onto the cold, dirty earth in front of Sherlock - who was still fiddling with his dark blue scarf. He grabbed hold of Sherlock's cold hands with his own and entwined their fingers. "Were you able to figure out why I was always walking quickly due to excitement on Wednesdays and Fridays?"

Sherlock frowned and did not reply, so John continued. "It's because they're the two days out of the whole week where I share a class with you. As much as this new Defence Professor gets on my nerves - I have you there with me, making it my favourite lesson no matter what," he gave a little chuckle and stroked Sherlock's fingers with his own. "You have no idea how long I've been wishing you'd say that. Seriously, Sherlock- I didn't think for a second that those words would ever come out of your mouth. I didn't think you felt like that," John rested his forehead on Sherlock's knee. "I love you too, you infuriating smart arse. So much. I still can't believe you hadn't deduced that yet."

He looked into Sherlock's eyes, which were staring wide back into his own. John knew he was searching to see whether he was lying as the frown and nervousness was still there. But after about ten seconds, Sherlock's face broke out into a huge smile and he leant down to kiss John, who met him half way. They sat there in that position tasting each other until unconsciousness from loss of breath actually became a possibility. They broke apart and let their foreheads rest against each other.

"So what now?" Sherlock asked with a shaky breath.

"I suggest we get this food eaten before the next lesson. I don't want to miss Potions."

Sherlock laughed and nodded, and reached into the basket for another sandwich, making sure that their hands stayed conjoined throughout the rest of the picnic.

John smiled lovingly as he fed Sherlock a piece of Cheesecake, watching as the wind whipped at his boyfriend's dark curls. As much as he disliked the forbidden forest, John found that it was much like Defence against the Dark Arts. When Sherlock was there with him, it became one of his favourite places.

They snuggled closer together to avoid the cold and John inhaled the sweet scent of his boyfriend.

His Sherlock.

His love.

\------------------------


End file.
